Deadly Bonds
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Set a year after the White Collar finale. Neal gives Blaine half of the stolen money from the Panthers. Seems okay enough, until it puts him, Kurt, and their daughter in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, no. Not _another_ Glee/White Collar crossover! XD Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Now, a little disclaimer: I know Neal would most likely never endanger his family by giving them stolen money….unless he thinks there is no danger. Also, this timeline is kind of messed up. The end of WC takes place in 2013/14, and the end of Glee takes place in 2020. So, I'm making it so that the end of WC takes place in 2020 also. **

**I do not own Glee or White Collar. They belong to Fox and USA respectively.**

After his big brother died, Blaine was devastated. He spent two months in grieving silence before Kurt made him go through grief counseling. He got better after a few months, then moved on with his life. Then, a few months after that, Neal revealed to Blaine that he was alive. Blaine was relieved, but furious at his brother for making him think he was dead! Blaine told him about his new daughter, Tracy; and that he and Kurt sometimes babysits for Peter and Elizabeth's son Neal.

Blaine never saw Neal after he found out he was alive. He heard from him occassionally through text messages. One day, he received a strange one.

 _"Today's your lucky day, little brother!"_ Neal added a smiley face emoticon.

Blaine just scoffed. "Yeah, right."

XX

The next afternoon, however, Blaine checked his bank account and saw that he had another account with $250 million! After a few phone calls, he found out that it was Neal who put that money there. He called his brother.

"...I mean, I promise I won't tell anyone, but Neal..." Blaine looked around to make sure no one was listening. "why did you put all that money in an offshore account in my name? Call me, please."

A few minutes later, he got another text from Neal. _"Go 2 Marcus Garvey Park, sit on a bench near Madison Ave., and wait!"_

Blaine sighed in resignation, paid for his food, and left. Once he arrived, Blaine folded his arms against the cold and sat on a bench. He wondered how long he had to wait.

"Blaine!"

Blaine stood to see Mozzie walking towards him, all smiles. "Mozzie? Hey! This is a surprise."

"How's your family?" Mozzie asked.

"They're good!" Blaine said. "Neal's going to be happy to see you."

"Oh, he's not coming."

Blaine's face fell. "He's not? How did you...?"

"He sent me in his place." Mozzie admitted.

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Ah. I see. So you're here to talk to me about the account that you set up for me."

"Exactly. Shall we sit?" They sat down. "I don't know a lot of details. I'm sorry. Your brother just said he felt that you would be the best person to watch over it for now."

Blaine looked at him in dismay. "I have a family. A husband and an infant daughter. If they get put in danger because of this-"

"Nobody knows about it but me." Mozzie interrupted. "No one will ever know as long as you keep your lips sealed."

"Do you know where this money came from?" Blaine asked.

Mozzie looked around to make sure no one was listening, and leaned forward. "It's money we stole from the Pink Panthers after we brought them down."

Blaine was slightly horrified. "What?! Are you kidding me right now?" Mozzie shook his head. "Oh, my God, Neal. Why me?" Blaine rubbed his eyes and chuckled humorlessly. He sighed. "Well, I guess I know why. Because I'm really the only friend he has. Besides you and the Burkes and June, of course."

"He loves you." Mozzie insisted. "He knows he was pretty awful to you when you were growing up. He thought it would mean something that he turned to you. You know, brotherhood, the bond that-"

Blaine interrupted. "Mm, yeah, the brotherhood- the bond that could get me or most likely my family killed. Tell him I would have preferred a greeting card." He stood up, so did Mozzie.

"Blaine, your brother really needs you to do this for him. Can he count on you?" Mozzie asked.

Blaine scoffed. "It's not like Neal left me much choice. The money's already in my account."

"I could transfer the money elsewhere." He replied. "If you're not gonna keep your mouth shut, I'll have to. Of course, I don't have any other good options, and your brother could be in a lot of trouble…"

Blaine threw his head back and sighed deeply. He really didn't want to do this. "If I don't hold on to this money, Neal's gonna just give it to someone else, isn't he?"

"Most likely." Mozzie nodded.

Blaine shook his head slowly. He didn't want to put anyone else in danger- especially if they are not already involved in Neal's drama. Then, he got an idea. "Okay…I'll do it."

"Great!"

"But…first, where is the account?" Blaine asked.

"It's in Paris." Mozzie replied.

Blaine nodded. "I want it moved to a bank in Moscow, instead."

Mozzie was confused. "Um…why Moscow? You wouldn't be able to set foot in that city."

"Exactly." Blaine grinned. "It's the last place that they'll think I'll put that account in, if they ever find out I have the money."

Mozzie nodded. "Okay."

"Also, is it possible to put that account under a fake name?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." Mozzie opened his phone and went to his notes. "What name do you want me to use?"

Blaine thought for a minute. "Felix Wilson."

"All right."

"Also, is it possible to freeze that account so that I can't access it for a year?" Blaine asked. "Money can still go in there, but nothing comes out."

"Yep. I can do that." Mozzie added it to his notes.

"I also want there to be a dummy account in Paris to throw these guys off." Blaine smiled. "Under my name."

Mozzie nodded. "Okay. Would you like me to put anything in that account?"

"No. I don't want to piss those guys off even more." Blaine shook his head and took a deep breath. "I need to know though...is there any chance that my family will be put in danger because of this?"

"There might be. But, Neal and I will make sure no danger comes to you or your family." Mozzie assured him.

Blaine really wanted to believe that. "Okay. Um...how much trouble will I be in if the FBI finds out about this? I mean, this is accessory to embezzlement after the fact."

"At best, you'll be fined; at worst, you'll do time for up to a year." Mozzie replied.

Blaine swallowed and nodded again. "Okay. Thank you."

"All right. We'll talk soon." Mozzie replied. He clapped Blaine's shoulder and walked off.

Blaine sighed. This was going to be difficult to keep from Kurt. But, if it keeps him and Tracy out of danger, then it's worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few weeks, it was getting harder and harder for Blaine to keep his secret from Kurt. He kept the money in a seperate account than the joint one he and Kurt have. For a while, things were quiet. Then, one day, Blaine was approached by a tall man with greying black hair and brown eyes.

"Blaine Anderson, right?" The man asked.

"Uh, do I know you?" Blaine asked.

"No, but I know of you." The man extended his hand. "Alan Woodford."

'The leader of the Pink Panthers.' Blaine remembered. His heart quickened and he swallowed his fear. He smiled politely and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Woodford."

"So polite." Alan nodded approvingly. "But please, call me Alan."

"Okay, Alan." Blaine cleared his throat. "Well, I'd love to stay and shoot the breeze and all, but..."

Alan blocked his path. "What's your hurry? It'll only take one minute."

Blaine decided it was best to not upset him. He nodded. "Okay."

"How is your brother?"

Blaine tried to act sad. "Oh, um, actually, my brother died last year."

"Really? Then he must have a twin, because a friend of mine told me he was seen in Paris." Alan showed him a picture that was taken from afar.

Blaine hid his panic and acted surprised. "Wow. That does look a lot like Neal, but so do a lot of people. My friends tell me I look a lot like the Music Meister from _Flash_ , but I don't see it."

"Blaine...drop the act. I know." Alan said.

"Know what?" Blaine asked, innocently.

"I know that your brother stole a boatload of money from me."

"Really? Doesn't match his MO." Blaine replied.

"So you're saying you have no idea about any of this?" Alan asked.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying." Blaine replied.

"Hmm. Very well, then. How is your brother?"

"Neal and I haven't spoken in a while." Blaine replied.

"Oh, what a shame. So, you really had no idea he stole from me."

"No, I did not." Blaine lied.

"Hm. How remiss of your brother." Alan replied. "Well, now you know what he has done, and that it's dangerous for you."

"I haven't done anything." Blaine said.

"Now, Blaine, if Neal does reach out to you, be sure to give him this message." Alan continued. "It's quite simple, really: return the money, and we'll look the other way."

Blaine stepped forward. "And if he doesn't?"

"Oh. Well, then it could get ugly." Alan replied.

Blaine scoffed lightly, shook his head, and folded his arms. "Alan, this is all a bit too bizarre. I think you're making it up."

Alan nodded. "We shall see. By the way, how's your family? You have a baby girl, right?"

Blaine glared at Alan, who clapped his shoulder and walked off. Blaine took a deep breath, ducked into an alley, and called Neal. He got his voicemail. "Hey. I just had this creepy encounter with Alan Woodford. He knows you and Mozzie took the money, and I think he suspects that I have some of it. You have put me in a really big mess with the Panthers. I don't want to hold their money for you anymore, it's too dangerous. And I hate lying to Kurt. Could you please just call me back?"

He sighed and hailed a cab to take him home. On the way, Neal texted him back.

 _"Sorry about Woodford. He won't hurt you. Like you said, he only suspects you have the money, right? He has nothing to go on. I'll make it up to you. The rest of the money is in the account. Use it to build something wonderful!"_

Blaine scoffed and shook his head. _"I hope you're right about that, Neal."_ He typed back.

XXX

Nothing happened for a week. Blaine kept looking over his shoulder in case Woodruff was following him or having him followed. Keeping the money secret was starting to eat away at him. It had practically reached it's boiling point when Sam came to visit. They went to the Spotlight Diner, and Blaine was acting nervous.

"Dude, what's up with you?" Sam asked. "You're acting nervous, like you're committing a crime."

Blaine looked around and leaned forward. "Well, actually..."

Sam gasped in shock and leaned forward. "Dude, you didn't!"

"Okay, just promise me you won't tell anyone." Blaine whispered.

"Okay, I promise. What did you do?" Sam asked. "Ooh, wait- let me guess! You stole a stop sign!"

"No! I'm actually more of an accessory after the fact. And it wasn't a stop sign that was stolen." Blaine said.

"Then what was?"

"Remember my brother Neal?"

"Yeah."

"He stole a boatload of money from the Pink Panthers." Blaine replied.

"How much are we talking?"

"Five hundred million dollars." Blaine said.

Sam looked like he was either about to faint or have a stroke. "Dude. Holy crap!"

"Yeah. And he gave half of that to me to make up for my childhood or something." Blaine sighed. "He put the money in an offshore account in the Cayman Islands. I had Mozzie- remember him?- put it in an account in Moscow under a fake name, then I had him open a dummy account in Paris in my name to throw the Panthers off my scent."

Sam was shocked. "Dude...what the hell? Is he trying to get you killed? What is he doing?"

"He thought I was the best and most trustworthy person to hang on to it." Blaine shrugged. "And...I hate to say it, but he's right. I mean, his underworld friends aren't trustworthy enough, and Peter Burke is a cop, so..."

"So he gave the money to you." Sam said. "Dude, what if the Panthers find out you have half of their money? They could come after you, or your family, or hell, even me!"

"I know." Blaine sighed deeply. "Look, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone..."

"And you turned around and promptly told me." Sam said. "Does Kurt know about this?"

Blaine shook his head. "No, because I know how he'd react, and it won't be pretty."

Sam nodded again. "You know, Kurt and your parents would flip."

"I know. I tried convincing him to just give the money back, but no dice." Blaine shook his head.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You could give it back, you know."

Blaine slumped his shoulders and sighed quietly. He shook his head. "If I gave the money back, Neal will view that as a betrayal."

"But you wouldn't be betraying him, you'd be saving him!" Sam exclaimed. "And you and your family."

"'Saving him'? He'd be arrested. Again." Blaine said. "Look...he's already been screwed over by so many people in his life over the years- Kate, Rebecca, his dad to name a few. I don't want to add to that."

"Okay. You have a point there. But Blaine," Sam leaned forward. "I hate the situation you're in. Seriously- it scares me."

"I know. You would think Neal would learn from his past mistakes, but nooo." Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah, seriously." Sam replied. "Dude, you never should have accepted that cash. Do you want to look over your shoulder for the rest of your life?"

"Well, it's not like Neal asked me first." Blaine argued. "I didn't have a choice. And Mozzie said the money is untracable..." He sighed and shook his head. "Look, I'd be lying if I said I had a good feeling about all this. Last week, I had a run-in with the leader of the Panthers-"

"You what?!" Sam whisper-yelled frantically. "What'd he say?!"

"He just wanted me to give Neal a message: return the money and we'll look the other way." Blaine replied. "Of course, I played dumb. I just hope he didn't see right through me."

"Yeah, really. And you still want to hold onto that money?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it. If the Panthers have their money back, then they would have the means and the resources to track Neal down and kill him in revenge for taking them down." Blaine said. "So...I don't know. Until the Panthers have been taken down for good, I am going to sit on the money. I'm not gonna spend one penny."

"Good, then they'll never be able to trace it to you." Sam added.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "That's the idea."

Sam sat in thought. "You know...if worse comes to worse...you could ask Sue Sylvester for help."

Blaine scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah! Then I can ask the head of one of New York's top crime families for help, too."

"Well, if you think that would help..."

"I was being sarcastic, Sam." Blaine said. "I've already put my, my family's, and your lives at risk. I'm not risking anyone else's. So I'm not asking for Sue's help. You know she'll want something in return."

"Okay, just trying to help." Sam raised his hands. "Well, I really hope it all works out for you, man."

"Thanks."

XXX

As Blaine walked up the steps to his brownstone, a taxicab pulled up. Mozzie got out of the driver's side and ran up to Blaine.

"Hey, Moz. What's up?"

Mozzie held up two letters. "These are from the banks I set up your accounts in. It's standard proceedure, so I had them mailed to my safe houses just in case."

"Perfect. Thanks." Blaine took the envelopes and put them in his back pocket. "So, did Neal tell you about my run-in with Alan Woodford?"

"He did." Mozzie nodded. "I agree with him. He only suspects that you have the money. He has no proof. Well, except for these bank statements. So after you look at them, you need to burn them."

"So, not only am I an accessory to embezzlement after the fact, I'm committing obstruction of justice." Blaine said.

"It's the price of your brother's freedom, I'm afraid." Mozzie shrugged.

Blaine nodded. "And my family's and my safety."

"You know, you could keep a weapon in your closet just in case." Mozzie suggested.

Blaine snorted and shook his head. "My husband is the very definition of pacifism. He is not going to want a gun in the house no matter what the circumstances are."

"Okay, well, it was just a suggestion." Mozzie replied. "We'll talk soon."

"See ya." Blaine waved and walked into the house.

"Blaine?" Kurt called from the living room. "Is that you?"

"Nope, it's Ted Bundy, the serial killer." Blaine joked as he hung up his coat.

"Very funny, Blaine." Kurt replied.

"Dada!" Tracy exclaimed as she ran to Blaine.

"Hey! There's my favorite girl." Blaine groaned playfully as he lifted his daughter up and hugged her. "Did you take good care of Daddy Kurt while I was away?"

"Yeah." Tracy answered, though she probably didn't understand Blaine's question.

Blaine walked into the living room and noticed Kurt's mug of hot chocolate. "Is there any hot chocolate left?"

"No. You can have the rest of mine, though." Kurt offered his mug.

"Thanks." Blaine drank the rest of Kurt's hot chocolate. "I'll put this in the kitchen." He went to the kitchen and put his letters under the pile of mail on the counter, then rinsed his mug and put it in the dishwasher. He went out to the hallway as Kurt appeared with a sleepy Tracy. "Awww, is it bedtime already?"

"Yep." Kurt nodded. "This little girl needs her beauty sleep."

Blaine chuckled. "Hey, why don't I put her to bed? Give you a break."

"Hey, not that I mind...but sure. Go ahead." Kurt handed Tracy over to Blaine, who headed upstairs. Kurt headed to the kitchen and picked up the pile of mail and carried it to the table. Two unidentified envelopes slid to the floor. Kurt put the pile down and grabbed the envelopes. "Paris and Moscow? What the hell is this?" He opened the Moscow envelope and was surprised to see it was a bank statement. He gasped, his eyes widened, and his stomach dropped when he saw that a quarter of a billion dollars were deposited under a fake name. He heard footsteps and turned to see Blaine standing in the kitchen with a deer-in-headlights expression. Kurt showed him the statements. "What the hell is this? How did you get your hands on $250 million?"

Blaine swallowed. "From Neal."

"And how did he get it?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking. Blaine didn't reply. "He stole it, didn't he?"

"Kurt..."

"Did you even think about the consequences? Did you even think about Tracy?!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Why, no. You know I hate thinking of other people." Blaine said sarcastically. "Of course I did! You and Tracy were all I thought about throughout this mess! If you would please let me explain."

"No. You know what? I can't." Kurt stood up.

"Kurt, let's just talk about it." Blaine pleaded.

Kurt walked out of the kitchen. "Not now!"

Blaine sighed in defeat, grabbed the letters, and headed to the living room. Once he saw that Kurt wasn't there, he pulled out a lighter, lit up the letters, and put them in the fireplace.


End file.
